Another Loss
by Its.Soo.Fluffy
Summary: Based in New moon when Jacob isn't talking to Bella, But something unimaginable happens to Charlie from an unexpected guest. Could this bring Edward back into her life?
1. Full Summary

**Hey guys well this is my first fanfiction story and it is basically set in New moon/eclipse and maybe go into breaking dawn if it is liked. It starts in New moon from when Jacob isn't talking to Bella, because he is a werewolf, He never climbs in to her room to let her guess his secret because he listens to Sam. **

**-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!!!!!!**

Blurb

Bella has not only lost Edward but now her best friend Jacob isn't talking to her either, when life seems to get unbearable, something unimaginable happens to Charlie leaving her to face the unwelcome visitor and other dangers that are near.

**Well I hope you enjoy this story, I don't know how long it will be but if it is liked then the longer it will be. You decide! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything – Stephanie Meyer does!!!**

Chapter 1

Bella's point of view

'It will be as if I'd never existed'

These same words drummed through my ears each and every minute of the day leaving me to perish in my living nightmare called life. I've lost count on how many months it's been since he left me, but now my zombie like state, which 'was' fading, had effected Jake too. He helped stitch up the hole in my chest that was left and now that I've lost him too, the empty space has crept back into my life.

Edwards point of view

My last memory of her; replayed over and over, the last time I had kissed her, touched her, and I didn't even see her smile or hear her heart flutter every time I touched her, the way her blood would rush to her cheeks whenever I complemented her. I needed to see her. I had to. I still loved her. But I couldn't, I'm not right for her. She needs someone like....like Mike.

A human.

It's been months since I've seen my family, and every time I came home I would just mope around in my room, hostile and cold towards the others. I knew Esme was tormented by my absence but I couldn't face them. It's been exactly 5 months 2 weeks and 3 days since I saw her and the days weren't getting better, it is now unbearable to get through just 1 minute of the day, let alone a whole day.

I was just sitting down to look at the pictures I had of Bella, which Alice had taken on her birthday 'wince' the birthday. The event that brought me back to reality, my happiness with Bella was selfish and every minute I spent with her I was endangering her, not that I wanted to come back to reality but when I realized the danger my Bella was in I had to leave her, even if that meant me spending the rest of my existence miserable.

_She's not coping Edward. _Alice's thoughts abruptly stopped my train of thoughts as she started showing me disturbing visions of Bella pulling reckless and stupid stunts. I told her not to look for Bella's future but she always came up with an excuse, I soon ignored the images of Bella that flooded my mind. Time heals; for humans anyway; she'll soon forget me and then she can have a normal human life.

I turned around to see Alice glaring at me with piercing eyes. "She's not coping" she whispered "Can't you see you've made a mistake; for both of you" She spoke softly out loud but her thoughts were screaming at me to go back, she missed Bella just as much as I did.

"We've been through this before Alice, I can't. I wont ruin her life. I'm no good for her, None of us are. Not even you" I said coldly. Maybe a bit to coldly because she winced at my last comment. I was just about to apologize when I saw Alice's vision.

_A figure was leaning over Charlies limp body when Bella suddenly walked in. The figure with red eyes then approached her, smiling hungrily at it's prey. _

The vision then ended there.

My facial expression mirrored Alice's exactly. Terror. I had to get to Bella. We was an hour away but could make it in half an hour if we hurried.

_I'll tell the others. _I sent her a grateful nod and shot out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything – Stephanie Meyer does!!**

Chapter 2

Bella's point of view

It was 7:00pm and I was just on my way back from doing the weekly shop but my mind was else where, concentrating on why Jacob was ignoring me in fact and not on my driving. But all of a sudden I heard the voice. His voice. _Bella concentrate on your driving. _His angelic voice rang in my ears, leaving me bewildered and lacking my concentration of driving even more, it's been a while since I last heard him and I felt at peace. Luckily I wasn't driving too quickly but when the two bright lights were shining in my face distracting me from my thoughts I suddenly realized that I was on the wrong side of the road. I quickly swerved over wincing at the drivers face and hand signals he was using at me, my heart was pounding on adrenaline and the hole in my chest was easing.

I decided to do it again, I needed him. I felt more alone then ever. I quickly swerved over and put my foot down on the gas, making the risk even more dangerous. _Bella don't be so idiotic, slow down and drive properly. _I smiledcontently as the hole in my chest eased and my heart started to feel more whole. At least 2 cars passed me and one van, each time the driver glared at me whilst shouting even though it was impossible for me to hear, I don't think I really wanted to do either. But it still wasn't enough, this was the only problem with Forks, there aren't a lot of drivers on the road, I'd make sure that I go some where busier next time.

20 minutes later and after much contemplating about where I should drive next to hear his voice I pulled up the driveway, Charlies cruiser was already there which meant he must be starving. I pushed the door of my truck open and quickly grabbed the grocery bags. As I staggered to the porch and opened the door to see Charlie and a dark figure leaning over him, my mind went blank. The nausea was coming as the rusty metallic smell hit my nostrils.

I gasped as the figure, which was now staring straight into my eyes, had in fact … red eyes. My body stiffened as I took in what had just happened. Charlie, writhing in pain on the floor surrounded by his blood. "Laurent" I whispered, desperation and fear breaking my voice. My clenched hands gave way and the grocery bags tumbled to the ground and that's when the piercing screams from my father began.

"The fire, someone stop the fire"

"Dad" I screamed, I ran to him and for once since I heard him ignored his voice _Bella run the other way. Please. _He sounded desperate but my father needed me so I kept on running but was pushed back by Laurent. I struggled against him knowing it was useless against his strength. I finally gave up and just stared at my father, he knew nothing of this world and didn't know what was going on, how I wished I was in his pain instead of him. When I looked up at Laurent he was smiling at my stubbornness and then finally broke the silence between us.

"I was hoping I would find you here, but then when I smelt your father, I just couldn't resist, I haven't hunted in a while you see" He spoke politely as if we were friends. Silent tears were rolling down my cheeks at this point but before I could process what was going on Laurent had wiped my tears with his fingers and had tasted them. This caused the ache in my chest to burn furiously as this small gesture reminded me of the time 'he' had done that.

"Mouthe watering; you smell so delicious Bella" I looked away from his menacing glaze and looked at my father. Laurent followed my gaze, then looked back at me holding my face to look at him. His ice cold touch reminded me so much of 'him' and a slight bit of comfort came from his touch but when I saw his expression my gut turned and fear covered my entire body. My breathing escalated, my heart was pounding and my hands were sweating. This was the end.

"But Bella I am not here on my own accord I am here on a favor for Victoria" The mention of her name sent my hairs to stand up on edge, I had always had a feeling that she would avenge James death but why is Laurent here? Why does Victoria want me?

"What do you mean" I asked not knowing whether I wanted to hear the answer. "About me killing You" He answered without hesitation. "She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward, mate for mate. You should be happy I got to you first though Bella. If you knew what she had planned for." He paused, a half smile appeared across his face, showing his teeth that still had small droplets of blood on. I shivered, realizing my fate. "But I promise I'll be quick, you won't feel a thing." His smile widened and I knew he was lying, before I could blink I was being thrown across the room colliding with the edge of the table at tremendous force. I sat up slowly watching the predator come for it's prey, my head was bleeding and the darkness was overwhelming me, my vision blurred and the last thing I saw was him leant over me ready to attack.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything – Stephanie Meyer does!!!**

**A/N : Hey guys, thanks everyone who has been reviewing, I've written chapter 4 and I will update it soon, I was going to start writing chapter 5 but edwardsnewbella17 has given me Maximum Ride: The final warning to read and I am totally hooked lol !!!!! So blame her lol !!!**

**Anyway once I've finished reading it, (which wont take long) I can update more often because all the exams are over lol!!! yippeee!!!! **

Chapter 3

Edwards point of view

_I'm so thirsty and she smells so wonderful. Irina will be mad but then again if she knew what Victoria had planned for her. _A growl erupted from my chest as images of Victoria's plans for my Bella appeared in Laurent's mind. I was 30 seconds away and driving over 150mph. Just hold on Bella, please.

He was walking up to her, she was in pain, bleeding and I couldn't do anything. He felt no remorse for Bella and was now inches away from her throat, taking in her smell that I so badly missed. 15 seconds.

I couldn't bear this, I stopped the car, jumped out and ran full speed to her house, Laurent's mind was so full of thirst that he didn't notice my presence and I didn't wish to wait for a pleasant greeting, I knocked the door off it's hinges, raced towards the vampire that was about to sink his teeth into Bella and lunched at him. I had Laurent pinned to the ground in half a second, growling and hissing erupting from our chests. My anger raged through me and I couldn't keep it in any more, I tore off his arm throwing it into the corner of the room. But just as I was going to attack again Carlisle had his arm on my shoulder restraining me.

_Edward leave him to Emmett and Jasper, go to Bella, I will see to Charlie. _I growled at Laurent wanting nothing more but to rip him to shreds and take him out of this world but I couldn't refuse Carlisle. I unwillingly let go of Laurent letting my brothers take him, Carlisle was already by Charlies side and I didn't even have to read his mind to realize it wasn't good. I turned to Bella who was in the corner, her body limp, blood pouring from her head and then the scent hit my nostrils making the venom in my throat burn furiously and I could almost feel my eyes turn black. Alice looked at me with a stern but saddened look and slowly shook her head. She thought I was going to kill Bella? Her scent was the most tempting scent I have ever smelt but this was Bella, I would never attack her. As I walked over to her and took my place next to her, my mind went blank. If I had never left her, this wouldn't have happened.

I knelt next to her, holding her hands, not wanting to move her fragile body, she looked so thin and lifeless, but I could still hear her rapid heart beat and slow exasperated breaths. She felt so perfect in my arms, I've missed having her safely in my arms. Where she should be and always will be. I started to hum her lullaby, knowing that this could some how help with the pain.

I hadn't noticed Carlisle beside me, in fact all my surroundings had disappeared it was just me and Bella. But when I read his facial expressions reality came crashing down on me. Charlie. I didn't even have to read his mind to know what was going on. Charlie was old, his heart was old. How much blood did Laurent even drink?

_His stable, I've given him some drugs to ease the pain and help him sleep but from here onwards it's out of my hands,_ w_e need to get Bella out of here, and I need to see how bad her head wound is. _I nodded solemnly and picked up Bella. She felt so much thinner then the last time I held her and her eyes were darker from the lack of sleep. What have I done to her?

The drive home was silent, the only sound was Bella's slow breaths and steady heartbeat, I was in the car with Alice and Emmet, and Charlie was in the car with Esme and Carlisle, Jasper was running home due to the blood. Alice was checking for Charlie and Bella's future, it was either death or becoming a vampire for him now.

When we got back to our old house in record time we transferred Charlie and Bella to the guest room and Carlisle immediately started connecting both of them up to monitors. I looked at Charlie, restlessly sleeping, I could just about make out his dream, showing all the events that lead up to when I came in. He was in the kitchen surprising Bella with a meal he cooked. But then he was suddenly surrounded by red eyes and was then overwhelmed by fire, burning him over and over again, relentless of his screams, it didn't stop. As I looked over to Bella she too was sleeping restlessly, I wanted so badly just to take all her pain and worry away and see her smile again.

But all we could do was wait.

**A/N: Okay what do you think, please review because I feel that this chapter is pants and when I came up with this story idea I didn't think much about after this event with Laurent lol But I was up for many hours last night thinking of a plot and I have one now, which I hope will be liked lol **


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything – Stephanie Meyer does!!**

Chapter 4

Bella's point of view

My head was pounding and all I could hear was growling and hissing that sounded so furious it sent shivers down my spine. I don't know what happened; one minute I had accepted the fact that I was dead but the next Laurent wasn't near me anymore but the sound of familiar voices replaced his presence. They sounded so desperate but all so distant, I wanted to reach them, to comfort them but the weight was pushing me down, the darkness wasn't breaking. Was I dead?

Suddenly the screaming of my father died down and turned into slow heavy breaths, the sound of the growling died down and the familiar voices died down, except one. It was like my ears had become immune to all other sounds apart from this angelic and perfect voice. It wasn't like my hallucinations, this was real, I forgot how perfect he did sound but from just the sound of his voice the searing pain in my head was vanishing.

The angel held my hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of them, humming. It didn't take me long to realize what this familiar and soothing sound was, I could pick it out from a hundred other lullaby's because this one was perfect, like it was made just for my ears. As the sound of my lullaby filled the room, my mind soon drifted into unconsciousness.

"Bella, can you hear me, please wake up please." His voice sang in my ears, but he sounded sad and shouldn't be, I tried opening my eyes, but as soon as a flicker of light hit my eyes my head started throbbing and I couldn't help but let out a sob of pain. "Bella" I so badly wanted to see the face of this beautiful voice, so pushed the pain back and opened my eyes slightly more then before, revealing my surroundings and the angels face. He looked just as perfect as before, but he looked just as sad as he sounded. I reached out to touch him, to make sure he was real. He seemed to know what I wanted and held my hand to his face, I felt my face light into a smile as this was real, beyond all the pain Edward was here and real. For how long I don't know but I wanted to enjoy every second I had with him so I decided to try and move a little I didn't want to be stuck in this bed any longer.

As I tried to sit up, his hand gently pushed me back down. "You need to rest for a bit longer Bella." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and before long my heart was pounding faster then ever and my breathing had completely stopped. "Breathe Bella" His scent washed over me, making me take a deep breathe to inhale his smell. As I relaxed, just staring into his golden eyes, I started putting together the events of what happened last night and that's when reality kicked in.

I couldn't help but jump up and kick the covers off. Charlie. Edward tried restraining me but only stopped me from leaping out of bed, I had already seen what he didn't want me to see.

Tears welled in my eyes as I saw Charlie laying lifeless on the bed with just the steady slow beeping of the heart monitor indicating that he was still alive. "Let me get up please" I pleaded in between silent tears. He nodded but held my hand all the time. As I sat next to Charlie on the bed, I felt the presence of everyone walk in, as I looked round, Esme walked over to me and gave me a motherly hug which felt awkward as Edward didn't let go of my hand. I smiled lovingly at everyone but my happiness of seeing them was ruined as the steady beeping of Charlies monitor started jumping round erratically.

Panic flooded my mind as Carlisle walked past checking all the monitors, I felt Edward stiffen next me and knew the worse was about to happen. And before I knew it, the once beeping of the machine fell silent.

**A/N : hehe, is he dead, or is he a vampire? Anyway review and tell me what you think will happen, I haven't wrote chapter 5 yet, so you will be left thinking for a while lol (I will try and write quick lol) **


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything – Stephanie Meyer does!!**

Chapter 5

Bella's point of view

At that point, my world came tumbling in, suffocating me,drowning me, my whole world had been destroyed. Charlie was gone and never coming back. First Edward had left me and then Jacob and now that I had finally got Edward back and my life was looking up, Charlies dead.

I don't know how long I was lying on Charlies bed, but his body was now freezing and his shirt was soaked from my tears, but for however long I was lying there, Edward stayed next to me. Always. A little while after his heart stopped beating everyone left the room, apart from Edward and I was soon alone in the dark place that was holding me down. My mind blank from all my surroundings, apart from the cold touch of Edwards hand holding mine and his angelic voice humming my lullaby.

"Bella we need to get Charlies body ready for the funeral." These were the first words that were spoken to me since the silence of the beeping first began, and I couldn't help but let out an exasperated sob, however it would be my last. I would not let Edward suffer any more for my grieving, our time together was short and I would not waist it grieving. I nodded slowly and let Edward carry me away, just as I turned around the blanket that was at the end of Charlies bed was pulled up over his head, my last memory of Charlie.

I thought Edward would take me to his room, but when I opened my eyes we were lying in our meadow, the only place I would want to be right now, the beauty of my surroundings memorizing me. "How long has it been" I whispered looking away from his eyes, "About a day, you wouldn't talk or even look at anyone, we couldn't get your attention at all, you really scared us all." He spoke, pulling my face close to his. "I'm sorry" I whispered, my eyes still looking away from his. "There's nothing to be sorry about" He brushed the back of his hand against my cheek, and inhaled, a small smile then appeared across his face, but not reaching his eyes. I knew he wasn't telling me everything, and I also knew that our time together was limited and I didn't want to spend that time grieving, the pain I felt for Charlie was unimaginable but the hole that Edward left was bigger and I couldn't go through it again, not now, now that I had nobody.

"How long are you staying" I whispered, looking away from his face, but inhaling his scent that washed over me. He took a deep breathe of air whilst closing his eyes. "As long as you want me here. I made a mistake Bella, and I am so very sorry, if I had never left you then I would have been here to protect you and your father, if you still want me then I am yours." He took my hand and put it in his, entwining them. "I always want you, forever" I looked up at him and blushed when I saw him looking just like I was at him, and before long my breathing had stopped. He lent down to my ear, cupping my chin in his hand and whispered "Breathe". His breathe washed over me, his touch sent electricity around my body, his longing eyes staring deep into mine. We were then kissing. His cold, marble lips passionately moving with my warm, soft lips, my heart had exhilarated and I felt his lips curve up into the smile I missed so badly and with that he pulled away, letting me finally see the smile I longed to see. He then pulled me onto his lap cradling me, occasionally kissing the top of my head. I finally had my Edward back.

I don't know how long we sat like that but when my stomach growled, ruining the moment, the sun was setting, and it was getting colder. We both laughed lightly at my human moment, our hands still entwined and my head still resting on his chest. "Hows your head, I shouldn't have really run with you when your in your condition" He smiled, I touched my head and realized that I had switches but winced as it was still tender. "I've been through worse." He looked saddened by my comment, but he smiled weakly at me, then before I could smile back he was already stood up holding out his hand for me to take it, and we walked into the treeline hand in hand.

When we eventually arrived back at the Cullen house, which took slower then usual because Edward wasn't running as fast as he could, because of my 'condition', everyone was waiting in the living room, Alice ran straight up to me and lifted me up into a hug and soon Esme came over to me, with Emmett and Carlisle along side her, they each in turn gave me a hug, spreading a smile across my face. Jasper then walked up to me with a pained expression on his face, but he didn't look directly at me. I knew he felt every inch guilty for attacking me on my birthday and I couldn't bear to see him like this, I felt no hatred towards him but only love, it wasn't his fault and I would never blame him, when he felt my emotions he looked up at me and smiled then gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry Bella, I'm going to try a lot harder to control my thirst now, I will hunt more often, so that your life is safe being around me." I smiled at him, glad that he no longer felt as guilty. I turned to Rosalie and she gave me a small smile then walked off into the garage, not acknowledging me any further. I sighed, our relationship was still no closer than before she left. "She'll come round" Edward whispered reassuringly in my ear but I wasn't so sure.

We sat down on the sofa, talking about our time apart, but without thinking my question that had been bothering me all day slipped out of my mouth, causing the whole room to fall silent. "Whens the funeral" they all seemed to examine each face until all eyes fell on Edward, he sighed. "3 days time, Esme rang all of his friends." "What do they think happened to him?" "Animal attack" I nodded understandably, and then gave everyone a fake smile, which didn't convince anyone.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room at my feeble attempt of acting, this eased the atmosphere a bit and soon everyone was back to quietly discussing their previous conversations whilst I just laid in Edwards lap.

As I looked up at the clock, I noticed how late it was and panic washed over me but when I remembered that nobody would be waiting at home for me, I felt my face drop and my stomach turn but I had to be strong; for Edward's sake. I stood up but unfortunately stumbled as my foot caught the sofa's leg, this then set Emmett off again, making my face blush. I ignored his jibes and said my goodbyes to everyone, even though they were all trying to persuade me to stay with them, but I needed to do this, I needed to go back to his house even though it held the one nightmare I wanted to forget, but to get over your fears you need to face them. Alone.

**A/N: Okay sorry for the wait, I hope you like it, please review, I would like a few more reviews just so that I know that it is liked. So to everyone that is reading but not reviewing, please review!!! (this is my longest chapter so far, so that must deserve something lol) **

**You may all be thinking that this story is going to get really boring now so just to keep your hopes up remember that the funeral will be soon, Bella still doesn't know Jacob is a werewolf so the introductions of the wolves will be soon, Victoria and her plan, and also the marriage proposal lol (I want Bella to accept the proposal straight away and not leave Edward thinking that she doesn't love him, 'cos like who wouldn't accept a proposal from Edward? I sure wouldn't lol) anyway there will also be a few twists along the way!!! **


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own anything – Stephanie Meyer does

Bella's point of view

The drive to Charlies house was silent and the atmosphere was tense, everyone was waiting for me to break down in tears again, but I wouldn't. I couldn't do that to them again, I couldn't put them through the strain and worry, just because of me. As we pulled up outside of the house, I felt the lump in my throat but swallowed hard, not letting my emotions show,however Jasper was looking at me wearily, obviously my emotions were all over the place.

Edward was at my door in a few seconds already opening it for me, but from here onwards I had to be alone. "Thank you Edward, but I need to do this alone now." I smiled reassuringly at him but I knew he didn't believe me. "Are you sure?" He touched my cheek, running his cold fingers down my jawline to my neck and then leaving his hand there. My pulse was racing at an uncontrollable speed and I knew it was letting me down.

I nodded sheepishly, then took a step back leaving his hand midair of where it was placed on my neck. As I stepped towards the porch and took one last glance at Edward he was staring intently at me, but then nodded slowly; he understood.

I took one deep breathe and opened the door, to what used to be my home. I looked around and frowned, plates were smashed and blood was everywhere the last time I came here, but it was now spotless. I smiled, knowing that either Esme or Alice had been here to clean up. I stood at the entrance for about half an hour, and the memories of Charlie were not the nightmares I thought I would get but the ones I wanted to remember, I knew he was at peace now and that's all I could have asked for but from now on I had to get one with my own life, and all my life revolved around was Edward, he is my life now and I have to be happy for him.

At that moment Edward came in, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck so delicately before turning me around so that I was facing him, and slowly moving his face towards mine. He hesitated; his lips hovering near mine, even though they did not touch I could still feel the electricity pass through my body, his gaze hypnotizing me, not letting my eyes leave his. His lips then touched mine for a split second sending my heart fluttering but before it had time to completely stop Edward pulled away, smiling my favorite crooked smile at my enthusiasm. We stood there, content of being in each others arms, his scent filling my lungs, intoxicating me, paralyzing me from my surroundings. Just me and Edward. Always.

Edward eventually pulled me out of his strong arms and headed towards the kitchen, on cue my stomach growled and we both chuckled. "While don't you have a shower and I cook tonight" I frowned not knowing whether he was joking or whether he could actually cook, however I decided to trust him and rushed off upstairs. I grabbed a tank top and a pair of jogging bottoms and rushed into the bathroom. As I stepped into the shower and turned on the water, my mind went back to Jacob and why he was still ignoring me. Did he even know about Charlie? Did he know about the Cullens returning? I would have to ring him tomorrow. As I carried on debating about the situation with Jacob the water started running cold and I decided it was time to get out.

As I rushed through washing my hair and quickly got dressed, I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 11pm, I sped down the stairs, only to met by a beaming pixie standing at the bottom, Emmett's laughter could be heard in the kitchen and I was suddenly scared into what was going on. "Alice wha..." but before I could finish she had taken my hand and dragged me into the kitchen where I was welcomed by all of the Cullens, apart from one, Rosalie just glared at me, obviously not wanting to be here. I looked over at Edward who was staring intently at me. He then gestured for me to sit down at the table and handed me my dinner, mushroom ravioli, I smiled at the memory that this brought and slowly started to eat each piece, savoring every taste.

Remembering the presence of everyone around me, I looked up curiously and they were all staring awkwardly around the room. Before I had the chance to ask, Edward had nodded towards Carlisle, he then started to speak. "We understand if you say no Bella, it is very soon but we came to ask if you would like to move in with us?" I sat dumb faced for a few seconds and then a smile crept over my face and Alice had quickly lifted me out of my chair spinning me around, obviously seeing my answer before I had spoken.

"Ermmm Alice, I've just eaten" I gasped for air. "Oooops sorry" She put me down and I stumbled from dizziness, Emmett laughed and quickly pulled me into one of his bear bugs, forcing me to take a quick rigid breathe of air as I felt my chest collide with his.

After we had decided that I would start moving in after the funeral, everyone had left, apart from Edward. "Are you sure this is what you want, it's not too soon?" He held my face in his hands, before wrapping his arms around me. "Edward, I'm sure, I'd love nothing more then to move in with you." I smiled and as the realization of actually living with him and his family hit me, my heart started pounding. He chuckled at my excitement before sweeping me off my feet and running up the stairs with me effortlessly in his arms.

As I felt the room come to a halt and my head stopped spinning, I realized I was lying on my bed with Edward lying next to me, his cold marble arms wrapped around me. As I felt him rub soothing circles on my hand, listening to his angelic and perfect voice hum my lullaby I feel asleep, in the perfect arms of Edward Cullen.

**A/N : Okay chapter 6; finally! I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, I must have re wrote it about 3 times! But I'm finally finished, thank you to everyone who is reviewing, I love knowing what everyone is thinking about this story. It will get more exciting, I promise. The funeral will be in 2 chapters time! **


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own the twilight saga, only this plot – Stephanie Meyer owns all characters**

Chapter 7

Bella's point of view

The sun came piercing through a gap in the curtains, making me squint as the brightness was a shock to my eyes. That night my dreams were filled with Edward and I couldn't wait to see him for real, to make sure that he was really here and that everything that has happened wasn't a horrible nightmare. But before I saw my angel, I felt his cold arms around me, sending my heart fluttering at the realization that he was real.

"Good morning love" He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine from his cold breathe. I smiled tentatively at him, wrapping my feeble arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. "It is now" my smile widened, and before I could process what was happening his lips touched mine for a split second then traveled down to my jawline then to neck, hovering there, inhaling my scent. He took in a rigid breathe of air then his eyes met mine, he smiled my favorite crooked smile and gently tucked my hair behind my ears, stroking my cheek.

"Your dazzling me" I asked dazed, he chuckled then quickly stood up, holding his hand out for me to take. "Your incorrect, your dazzling me" I shook my head, rolling my eyes and then quickly grabbed my bag of toiletries of the desk "I need a human moment" I called already half way to the bathroom.

I rushed through the shower, not waiting for the water to heat up, knowing that every moment I waited meant longer time away from Edward. The water slowly started running warm, loosening my muscles. Before I couldn't take the time I spent without Edward I was finished, dragging the brush through my knotted hair, furiously brushing my teeth and then quickly putting on my clothes. Edward was laying on my bed when I got out, his eyes distant and his face unreadable. "Your leaving?" I asked, knowing the answer already. "I'll only be about an hour," he smiled reassuringly at me before continuing. "Emmett's getting annoyed that I never go hunting with him anymore." I felt the disappointment spread through my veins but tried to hide it from my face "I need to pack anyway" Laughing sheepishly knowing that he didn't believe my attempt at lying.

He wrapped his arms around me and then hesitantly brought his lips to mine, stopping just inches from mine and when his lips touched mine, my mind went blank. He deepened the kiss, my heart was beating faster and faster and my breathing was exceeding, my mind was spinning, and as he pulled away, he looked deep into my eyes. Then kissed my cheek.

"You know. I could just stay" He smiled playfully and before I could agree, Alice came bounding through my bedroom door with Emmett jumping through the window. "No Edward this hour I was going to spend with her." She crossed her arms then pulled me out of the embrace that Edward held me. "And you promised you would go hunting with me" Emmett pulled Edward towards the window. "Just go Edward" I smiled and pointed to the window. "Don't worry Bella, he'll be back soon, just don't fall down the stairs." Emmett started laughing whilst I glared at him, trying to seem angry but my face just set him off more, and before I knew it I was laughing with him.

"Anyway, if you don't mind, I have a make over to accomplish" and before I had time to say good bye Alice was dragging me into the bathroom, which had already been filled with make-up. I opened my mouth to ask, but Alice already answered me. "Vampire speed Bella"

"I brought loads of make-up and clothes, we're going to have so much fun." She beamed, jumping up and down on the spot, clapping her hands. "Well you will" I mumbled knowing she could hear me. She quickly glanced at me then rolled her eyes.

I wasn't keeping track of the time, I only felt the light tugs on my hair and then the soft touch of the make-up brush, tracing my skin. When Alice eventually pulled me out of my daydream state, pulling me up and handing me the clothes to put on, I gasped as I saw my make-up and hair. I touched the soft curls that hung around my face, and then silently started to put on the outfit that Alice picked for me, not wanting to get a lecture on fashion. I smiled thankful at Alice and gave her a hug, she beamed back at me whilst packing away her make-up at vampire speed. "I told you we were going to have fun" She accused. "Anyway, I need to go shopping for your new wardrobe,for when you move in, we can have make overs every day" My eyes widened in terror at the thought of going through this every day. "So you can come with me if you want Bella" I grimaced "No thanks, Alice, I have packing to do." I smiled convincingly but she didn't believe me "Sure you do, well Edward will be back in exactly 8 minutes, so I'll see you tomorrow Bella" "Bye Alice" She gave me a quick hug, and then I watched her drive off.

Not knowing what to do for 8 minutes I decided to ring Jacob. I quickly popped two pop tarts in the toaster then waited whilst the phone rang. On the seventh ring I was about to give up when a familiar musky voice spoke, spreading a smile across my face.

"Hello"

"Hi Jacob it's Bella"  
"Bella, what do you want?" Jacob growled, I gasped in astonishment, why would Jacob talk to me like this. There was a long pause growing and I knew he was getting agitated.

"I.... what's happened to you Jacob?"

"Well why don't you blame them reeking bloodsuckers that you so dearly love" I winced at his tone.

"What have they done?" I accused.

"For existing" He hissed

"What?"  
"Just leave it Bella" His voice was calmer now "I want to tell you but I just can't, you have to stop ringing me."

"Jake, don't, you promised" The tears were pouring down my face now, my voice breaking.

"I want to tell you I really do, but I can't, I have to go Bella, bye" His voice was torn, but before I had a chance of speaking, the phone line cut out. Tears welled in my eyes, and I felt my body getting heavier and heavier but before I hit the floor two cold marble arms were wrapped around me.

We stood like this for only a few minutes before I felt Edwards chest shaking. "Errmmmm Bella" I turned around to look at him and he was trying very hard to not laugh. "Yes" I replied hesitantly. "Is there a reason why there's black smoke coming out of the toaster" " The pop tarts!" I half screamed before sprinting to the kitchen, but Edward beat me to it and already had the pop tarts out. We were both laughing at this point. "So what you going to have for breakfast now?" "Cereal may be the safest"

**A/N: Okay tell me what you think. The next chapter will be of the funeral, and will be quite long, I have already started that chapter, so shouldn't take that long. Please review, I do like to know what you guys are thinking! **


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own the twilight saga, only this plot – Stephanie Meyer owns all characters**

Chapter 8

Bella's point of view

The day flew by yesterday, mainly because of the jobs I was doing to keep my mind off of the funeral, but it didn't help; only my hands were distracted but my mind was still spinning with the different emotions running through me. But as I awoke this morning after only a few hours of sleep, instead of the cool embrace I was used to, the bed was empty. I sat up quickly as panic washed over me, I searched the room. Until I saw Edward sitting in the rocking chair fighting a smile.

At the sight of seeing him without thinking I ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. "Your glad to see me then" He chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around my waist then softly kissing my cheeks. "Always, but why are you over here?" I asked looking down, not wanting him to think I was incapable of sleeping on my own. "I've only been over here for about 5 minutes because Alice wanted to see which one of her chosen outfits would look better on you." His voice indicating a smile "But Alice can see the future, she could just see what outfit would look better on me!" I was confused, was something up with Alice, but before Edward answered Alice came dancing into the room. "Yes well I could see what one looks better on you but whats the fun in that!" She pulled Edward away from me just so she could have fun, she didn't realize how annoying she was. "Oh I do Bella!" She laughed lightly then quickly left again.

"Alice wants you in the bathroom for another make over by the way" I sighed, my eyelids already felt heavy, due to the lack of sleep, I don't know whether I could sit through hours of fashion talk and stay awake. But I obediently got up even though I didn't want to leave Edward again. "I'll make you some breakfast, I don't think it's safe for you to be in the kitchen anymore" He started laughing and I knew Emmett found out and wouldn't let me hear the end of it, but without complaint I quickly kissed Edward on the lips, the electricity still pacing through us when ever we touched, then walked off into the bathroom to meet Alice.

To my amazement Alice was done in only 35 minutes, hair including, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed because the quicker the make over was over the quicker it was to the funeral. "It will be OK Bella. I promise." Alice's comment abruptly pulled me out of my thoughts, I looked at her through the mirror whilst she was doing the final preparations on my hair and I gave a thank full smile, glad that I had an amazing sister like Alice.

I knew I could trust her and I also knew she would tell me the truth. "Alice" She looked up at me through the mirror and replied with a smile. "Yes" "When Edward left." I paused not knowing whether to continue or not. "He said that your kind were easily distracted, what was he doing?" She sighed. "It's not really my place to say Bella, but he wasn't Edward anymore" Her eyes were distant, obviously remembering the past few months we were apart. "What do you mean" I asked intrigued. "He left you, telling you that he didn't love you anymore. It was a lie. He did still love you, more than anything." "Then why did he leave?" I heard the sadness in my voice and felt a single tear roll down my cheek at the memory. "You need to talk to him about it" She was right, we hadn't spoken about the past few months at all since he was back, apart from the day we spent in the meadow, but I never asked him how he felt when we were apart. Was it because I thought he didn't love me or was it because I thought he had found some one else? I knew that I felt both, but which one would hurt more. I smiled up at her standing up ready for the day ahead.

I slowly walked down the stairs, to be met with the smell of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast. I smiled. I sat down at the table, watching Edward finish up my breakfast. "You know you really didn't have to do this" I said. "I want to" He turned around with a plate in one of his hand whilst in another he held a glass of orange. He swiftly placed them on the table then sat down opposite me, extending his hand towards mine, then delicately stroking the back of it. I slowly started picking at each piece, chewing slowly, and enjoying the feeling of the orange soothe my dry throat. "Have you been practicing cooking all this time then" I spoke sarcastically but deep down I was intrigued, I wanted to know what he had been doing all this time. He quickly shot a deathly glare in Alice's direction, which I'm sure I wasn't meant to see. I felt a surge of guilt rush through me for Alice's sake as I suddenly realized that she probably wasn't meant to tell me.

I immediately knew that they were haven't a silent conversation, only the vibration of Edwards lips gave it away. I left them too it, savoring the taste of the food and thinking back to what today will hold.

After quickly washing up the dishes I heard two cars pull up outside and 5 familiar faces walked in, Esme came straight up to me and gave me a hug. "We'll all here for you Bella" She whispered lovingly in my ear, and I soon felt the tears welling in my ears but didn't let them fall down my face, not wanting to ruin the make-up Alice had done.

We all silently got into the car, Edward holding my hand, his gaze never leaving my face, the panic started building up again, but that was quickly overcome with calmness. I looked up at Jasper and smiled thankfully at him. The car journey was silent, but glad that I was with Alice and Jasper, needing Jasper to calm my nerves. Every now and again Edward would lean down and kiss the top of my head and instantly the fears of today vanished.

I didn't realize that we had come to a stop until the silence of the car filled the air and Edward's hand left mine, but before panic surged through my body, his arm was wrapped protectively around my waist. "I'm here for you" He whispered in my ear, I inhaled his scent, my mind dazed. As we walked into the church, all of Charlies friends were gathered outside. I smiled, knowing how truly loved and cherished he was until I saw the Quliettes. My stomach turned, and my heart pounded when I saw Jacob, he was stood with his father and other La Push kids, one of them being Sam.

"Ignore them Bella, today isn't about them" Edward murmured. "I know" I whispered, and I did forget about them, the service was beautiful, and my mind didn't linger back to Jacob once throughout. Edward held my hand all the time, but the tears didn't spill out like I thought they would. Instead memories were flooding my mind.

But the worse was about to come, the burial. This was the one part I was dreading and before I even got outside I was in tears. We slowly walked out and stood beside the open grave, my family surrounded me but across the other side, Jacob stood. His face was expressionless, but as he met my gaze anger surged through his eyes but just as quickly as it appeared, it softened. I turned away quickly and watched as they lowered his coffin, the tears fell helplessly down my face, my vision blurred, my body then fell limp and Edward was supporting my entire weight. I couldn't move, the memories of Charlie, screaming in pain on the floor flooded my mind. It was all my fault that Laurent had found Charlie. If I had just agreed to let him get the groceries then it would be me there instead of him.

As everyone started to walk, only me and the Cullens were left along with the Quielettes across, they were sending deathly glares to each other. "Your be the death of her too Cullen" Jacob spat, Sam immediately silenced him with a stern look, but Edward had already stepped towards me growling furiously. "Lets talk more about this somewhere else?" Carlisle spoke, Edward immediately silenced and stepped backwards. "I agree" Sam assured. "The borderline, 7:00pm" Carlisle nodded and without another word, we all left.

I was just about to sit in the car, when Edward gently pulled me against his chest and held me in his iron grip and for the shortest of seconds his cold and hard lips touched mine.

A/N: Okay sorry for the long wait but I got a virus on my computer and it kept playing up, but here's chapter 8, sorry for the crappy writing, I just really want to get past this so we can get to Victoria!!! Anyway please review I don't know how long it will be for chapter 9 because it will be a really important as the werewolves will be introduced so I'm going to be writing two different chapters and see which one is best but I will try and get it out quick.


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own anything, only my plot.**

Chapter 9

Bella's point of view

As we arrived back at the house my eyelids were heavy and my emotions were uncontrollable, I collapsed onto the sofa and shut my eyes, images of the day flew by in my head but the one that made tears fall down my cheeks were the deathly glares from Jacob. What was wrong with him? I leaned my head on the back of the sofa looking up at the ceiling. "Esme you stay here with Bella" Carlisle's voice was rushed, whispered but I could still hear his assurance. "I'm coming too" I sat up looking round at them. "This is my fault, and I want to know whats wrong with Jacob" I announced.

"Bella, you don't have to come. You could stay here with Esme" His voice was pleading and I knew he wanted me to stay. "Edward what's the worse that can happen" I laughed lightly but his face was unreadable, his eyes panicked.

His face quickly lightened, but I could still tell that he was panicked."Well if your sure you can handle the speed then lets go" He laughed but his voice had an edge of fear. I nodded, smiling encouragingly. Without another word we all walked outside and Edward gently but firmly pulled me onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. And then he was running. No sound, just the wind hitting my face and tree's flying past dangerously close. I felt my head start to spin as my eyes couldn't focus on anything we pasted. But just as quickly as we started moving we stopped. I slowly unwrapped my murderous grip and dropped to the floor. Emmett's laughter coming from behind me. We then waited.

It was silent, my breathing seemed louder then usual, I could almost hear my own heartbeat. No birds could be heard, the wind stood still, until the shuffling of bushes ahead. Then 6 dark figures approached. One of them being Jacob. I stepped towards him but Edward held me back, low growls erupting from his chest.

"I'm not going to hurt her like you did, leech" Jacob spat. "Your uncontrollable" Edward spoke through gritted teeth before he stepped forward. "Edward" Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder restraining him. As I looked towards Jacob, Sam mirrored Carlisle's actions.

"We're here to discuss the treaty not to fight" Carlisle's voice echoed through the forest and the vicious growls died down. Sam nodded stepping towards Carlisle. They then walked away talking in hushed voices.

"Bella" Jacobs voice was fearful. "His just going to hurt you again"

"I love him Jacob. Always" I paused; my breathing sounding louder in the silence. "I'm Sorry" that was it. My chest was on fire, my heart ached as I saw Jacobs head lower. My breathing was ragged and my vision was blurred from the tears falling helplessly down my face.

"Leave it Mut" I looked up at Edward, Confusion in my eyes, why would he call him mut? Then I looked to Jacob and what I saw shocked me. Jacob was shaking. His fists clenched into tight balls. His eyes shut tight. Then in a split second a huge horse size, russet colored wolf leapt in front of me, knocking me back. My entire body arched as I was flung into a tree. Edward growled furiously at him, his eyes turned coal black. With my last bit of strength I sat up to see Edward and Jacob colliding. The impact shaking the trees around them.

"Edward no" My scream was broken, my lungs gasping for air.

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy writing and the short chapter, it's just been a very long time since I last updated (sorry about that too) But anyway as you can probably tell I don't like Jacob much so now his on the wrong side of Bella as well as Edward!! HeHe! The thing is Bella forgives and forgets really easily but for a little while we can be moody with Jacob lol !! The next chapter should be out quite quickly as I've already started!! **


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters (Stephanie Meyer does), just this storyline**

Chapter 10

Bella's point of view

Edward had Jacob pinned down, his eyes black with fury. "You idiot" He growled. But before he could do anymore Emmett and Jasper had pulled him off and Paul and Embry had pulled Jacob away. My mind was blank, it wasn't until I felt light tugs on my arms that I noticed Alice standing by the side of me, concern in her eyes. "Bella, Bella, are you OK?" "I'm fine" I lied. I tried to stand, but my legs were weak and my mind was dizzy, but for once not from the injury but from confusion. Seeing me struggle, Alice helped me up and I started walking towards Edward.

"Let me go" Edward growled, as Emmett and Jasper did so, he appeared next to me and pulled me to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Bella" His expression was unbearable, his eyes holding regret and anger "For what" I answered. "For hurting Jacob, I know you didn't want me to hurt him, but his uncontrollable" Just as I was about to answer Jacob came back from the tree's clothed and in human form, his face ashamed.

"Bells I'm..." Edward cut him off "Save it mutt" I couldn't get my mouth to speak the words.

"This is what I couldn't tell you Bella, I wanted to but I couldn't. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you" His words came out rushed, his eyes staring deep into mine. I opened my mouth to speak but snapped it shut just as quick. I couldn't think clear. It wasn't until I felt the heat from his chest that I realized how close he was to me, Edward just a few inches behind me.

"It's decided then, you keep to your side of the border, we keep to ours. No trouble"Carlisle's voice snapped me back to reality, his words giving me realization. I had to decide. "We can't be friends now your with him Bella" His voice was calm, soft but harsh. "It's always been him though Jacob; Always."

His eyes glistened with tears but before they fell he turned his head abruptly and walked off.

"Edwards armed wrapped around my waist and I instantly leaned into his embrace. I closed my eyes before the tears could escape and felt his cold hand softly touch my cheek.

"Your coming home with us tonight Bella, no buts, I've got plenty of clothes for you, in fact your own wardrobe, so no whining." Without another glance my way, she skipped away, Jasper by her side and the rest of the family running off behind them. I sighed. "Well it's decided then" Edward laughed lightly behind me.

I turned around to face him, my mind spinning from the events today, my choice had been made, my side decided, but had I made the right one?I looked into his eyes, I saw the intensity of the love they held for me, and I instantly knew I had made the right decision. I closed my eyes, but as soon as the darkness overwhelmed me, visions of the wolf appeared, then red, fiery hair entrapped me.

I still had Victoria hunting me, was Jacob safe now? Was anyone safe now?

"You don't need to worry, Bella." His velvet voice sung in my ears, his cold lips touched the top of my head tentatively. But nothing was going to be the same again, I had to be turned. Soon.


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the characters only my idea of this plot. **

**Chapter 11**

I awoke in a cool embrace, my mind still spinning from yesterdays events. I opened my eyes to reveal a beaming pixie instead of Edward. "Hey Bella!" Her high pitched voice, sung in my ears. "Before you ask, Edward is down stairs cooking you breakfast and….." Her mouth suddenly clamped shut, her eyes clouded and her face went blank, she stared intensely ahead. "Alice?"

She didn't reply. "My mind just went blank, Jacobs coming." I sighed, I felt terrible for not speaking to him, but after what happened yesterday, he was really the last person I wanted to see right now. "Edward doesn't want you here whilst, Jacobs with us, Bella." Alice said smiling softly.

"And if I go, there's going to be a fight, I'm not going to let that happen, someone's going to get hurt, if his here to see me then I'll stay"

"Bella, I don't think his here to see you, his getting really touchy about the whole treaty thing, and wants to remind us all of it." She rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling the curtains open.

I stepped out of bed, and walked out of the room towards the bathroom, I grimaced as I saw the already laid out clothes on the side, and then turned the water on to have a shower. Over the running water I could already hear Jacobs musky voice above everyone else's. I sighed, why couldn't he just leave it, if I chose to become a vampire it's not his problem, we could even move away from Forks.

Once I was out, I hurried into the clothes and went back into the bedroom, to my horror Alice was sitting on the bed surrounded by beauty products. _Great. "_Your look amazing Bella, don't worry" She smiled, waving a hairbrush in her hand. "I thought you said you couldn't see the future when Jacob is here?" I asked sarcastically. "I can't. But hair and make-up is my speciality!" She laughed lightly. I went to sit on the bed, and soon felt the light tugs on my hair.

"_Remember the treaty, bloodsucker, you can't turn her, if you do, you know what we have to do" _I could hear the pure venom in his tone as he said the word bloodsucker.

"_I'm not going to be turning her, so just leave it Jacob." _I couldn't help but smile when Edward spoke, his angelic voice stayed calm and quiet against Jacobs tone.

"_She be better with me Cullen and you know it, you left her, I helped her through it, then as soon as you come back you mess it all up." _He was now shouting, anger burning in his voice.

"_Jacob calm down, before…" the warning came to late, and I could already hear the wolves deep breathes and footsteps as it ran outside the house._

"_His coming back" _Edward spoke to Carlisle.

"You know what, I can't be bothered to listen to this Alice, I'll go back to Charlie's and get the rest of my things" I sighed "But just don't let things get out of hand" she smiled back, hopping off of the bed.

I followed her down the stairs, the Cullens were standing in the lounge, near the door, waiting for Jacob to return. "I'm going to Charlie's to get the rest of my things" I spoke softly to Edward, he gently pulled me into his arms, and kissed the top of head. I relaxed into his arms, resting my head against his chest. "I love you my Bella" He pulled my face up to look at his, and as my eyes met his, the world around us disappeared.

All my worries washed away, it was just me and Edward. We were in our meadow, all feeling of anything else disappeared. His lips crushing against mine. Fire and Ice. My arms were wrapped around his neck, never wanting to let go, his arms were wrapped protectively around my waist, his cold, marble hands travelled up to the back of my neck, then to my cheek. And gently, I pulled away, I looked up at him, his skin sparkling against the beauty of the meadow. "Breathe" A smooth velvet voice sung in my ears, awakening me from this perfect world, and dragging me back to reality. He smiled his crooked smile, and took my hands in his, lifting them to his lips. "You better be going, somebody's coming back" He kissed my hands softly as he spoke.

"Ok" My voice was just a whisper, my head still spinning. I turned around and walked out the door towards my truck.

Heading towards the house, I was alone and had a chance to clear my thoughts. I couldn't bear to think about what I was doing to Jacob, but I hated the fact of how he lied to me and how dangerous he has got, his become so angry all of a sudden. It was only a few weeks ago that he was my best friend, he was filling the void that Edward left, but now I couldn't stand to see him.

As I pulled into the driveway my truck came to an uneasy stop, jolting me forward, I opened the truck door, and headed towards the porch door. As I opened the door, I couldn't believe what I saw, the house was a mess. All my things that I had packed into bags was everywhere, my clothes were scattered on the floor, the curtains still closed. "Great" I mumbled. I bent down to start picking up the junk mail, left on the floor, but as I stood back up, a dark figure caught the corner of my eye.

"Hello, Bella" The captivating voice hung in the silence.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter but hopefully your all like it! :D Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! Please review some more! :D **


	13. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES! **

**A/N: Not so sure about this chapter, but here it is.**

**Chapter 12**

Edwards point of view

Just as Bella pulled away in her truck, Jacob walked through the door, the smell hitting me first. His face was blank, but his eyes still held the anger and fury.

"You quite finished" I couldn't help but put as much venom in my voice, he hurt Bella and for that I couldn't forgive him. He snarled in return, and stepped towards me.

"Boys calm down, this is my house and I don't want any fighting. Now we've discussed the treaty, is there anything else you want to add Jacob." Esme's voice was calm yet firm, everyone stopped to listen to her, even Jacob lowered his head in shame.

"There's not going to be a fight, but this isn't over, soon Bella will realise what she's missing, know the danger she's in with you."

"Shut it Mutt, I've had enough of this, so just leave" My voice was raising now, I couldn't control my anger.

Alice's Point of view

I could see the anger burning in Edwards eyes, his fists clenching. I glanced at Jasper, and he immediately understood what I was asking. Jacob took one hard glare at Edward then abruptly turned and walked out of the door, immediately I relaxed. I couldn't stand not being able to see the future and it was just a matter of seconds before I could again.

"I think I might go over to see Bella, don't want Jacob going over to pay her a visit." Edwards voice broke the silence.

"Edward just give her some space to think things through, this Jacob things really getting to her." I assured, I could see the realisation in his eyes, he stopped pacing and sat down, but his eyes were still tense. I knew Jacob was getting on his nerves but the thing that annoyed him the most was not being able to do anything about it because he didn't want to hurt Bella anymore.

"I think Jacobs still near, I still can't see anything." Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist, rubbing soothing circles on my back and sending me calming waves. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's not Jacob it's Sam, his talking to the rest of the pack, Jacob's gone off running to cool off."

I put my head in my hands, I couldn't stand not seeing. But after exactly 20 seconds I could see again, a vision clouding my mind straight away. But it shocked me. Bella was dead, a tall figure was standing over her body.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I did update quite fast, not so sure about this chapter tho, but i updated it anyway I really only wanted it to drag out the suspense on who the visitor is! :D Please review and tell me who you think it is! :D **


	14. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!

Chapter 13

**Bella's point of view**

"My name is Maria" Her voice was kind and trusting, but her eyes were bright red stating the obvious. She was a vampire. And not one like the Cullen's. "Please don't fear me Bella, I'm a friend of Jasper's" She smiled, stepping towards me. I instinctively backed off. This only made her laugh, her eyes staying fixed on me.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to do this just until your friends realise who I am" And in an instance she was in front of me, grabbing my neck and holding me tightly. I started to fight, panic flooding my body, but I couldn't move. I started to breathe heavily, trying to get as much oxygen to my lungs from her tight grip around my neck.

Time seemed longer then usual as I was held in this position, her cold hands squeezing against my neck. But after what seemed an eternity Edward and the Cullens crashed through the doorway. Their faces all on me, apart from Jasper's he was staring at Maria.

"It's been a while Jasper" I could feel the smile in her voice, her teeth inches from my neck.

"What are you doing here Maria" Jasper stayed calm, his eyes flickering from me to her.

"I need your help" She said "And once it's done, Bella will be safe; not just from me."

With that, a large man with blonde, short hair walked in holding Victoria in a position similar to how Maria was holding me. He was tall, muscular and bigger then Emmett, he was holding her with ease, even against her fighting. She was snarling, her eyes glaring at Maria, I couldn't help but shrink away, escape from her piercing stare.

"You traity" She spat at Maria but she simply turned away, ignoring her presence.

"How do you two know each other" Jasper asked.

"That doesn't matter Jasper, but as soon as I found our about what happened last year I didn't want Bella dead, how would I convince you otherwise. So I worked with her, waiting for the right time and here it is." I could hear her lightly chuckle and couldn't suppress a shiver. "But I need an answer. Now." She squeezed harder against my neck, I couldn't help but let out a gasp of air. He paused for a second, his eyes boring into mine.

"What do you need my help in?" Jasper said through clenched teeth.

She loosened her grip. "Well in actual fact, I need all of you. I need a clan of vampires defeated."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know the reasons, just do the task in hand."

Jasper looked at everyone, then took one hard look at Edward, he paused, his eyes waiting.

"Ok"

"No" I screamed.

At that same moment the man holding Victoria tightened his grip around her neck, her face started to crack, I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to watch. It was only her voice that sent them flying open, to see him one last time. "I'm sorry" Her voice was a whisper, the cool air blowing into my ear. I took one glance at Edward, his eyes holding guilt and regret, before the darkness overwhelmed me.

**A/N: Sooooo what do you think?!?! Please review :D Would love to know what your thinking about this story right now, as I wasn't so sure about the whole Maria thing :D **


End file.
